Sleeper
by Amara120
Summary: This is my version of what could have happened with Talia's sleeper personality because I never understood how Ironheart could have missed Talia's double. So what if he didn't? Lightly implyed SusanTalia. doesn't change seasons 1-4 much.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, and not mine. I think that covers it. I'm just another fan trying to make the show a little bit better. So review to help me, okay?

Author's Note: I'm just dealing with Talia, and I'm not planning to re-write the entire season five (although it certainly needs help...or to not exist. That might be just me, but so far I've refused to watch past the second episode because the writers utterly destroyed all the characters they didn't get rid of in seasons 1-4). I'm not going to bother repeating the episodes written in the show up to the end of season four, except to insert 2 tiny things. (Which means there are going to be some serious time jumps in this story where all that stuff happens). Other than that, everything happened just the way it happened on the show until we get to the start of season five, where NOTHING happened the way it happed on the show. And yes, I'm sorry, but that means that in this fic Marcus still died. These are thoughts that are deliberately being sent from one telepath to another, although anything that is thought has the possibility of being "over heard" without being in .

3 weeks after the Gathering....

Bester stood in the center of the prison's security office at the Corp's Epsilon Facility on Mars. Psi Core had several operations on Mars aside from their public base and their supposedly "secret" base that Earth Gov had expected them to construct. The planet was perfect for secret bases; its population was trapped in isolated domes connected by tunnels, like rodents living underground, unable to travel anywhere there was not oxygen. Sometimes Bester wondered how many secrets where concealed beneath the planet's red dust.

It was a small room, paneled with security screens that showed several views of the different cells. Far over half of them had occupants. It might be time to build an additional facility, Bester mused, despite the high turnover rate of places like these. He turned his gaze to his most recent headache, in a quite literal sense of the word; she had been trained well in mind blocks, almost too well for a Teep of her ability. Still, as an intern with the Psi Cops she would have been taught by the best. He could almost reach her, through her image on the view screen. Her mind...

A soft mental "cough" diverted his attention and Bester drew back into his own mind. He turned expectantly to the young aide, Calvin Arlett, hovering at the door.

Sir? the young man quavered.

Yes, Mr. Arlett? Bester sent back soothingly, coaching the youngster into sending Bester his thoughts even though Bester had learned everything he need to know from the briefest touch.

This is the list of currently unassigned Commercial Telepaths you requested. To select a replacement for Miss Alexander. 

Thank you, Bester did not cross the room to take the pad. I believe Miss Winters will do nicely. 

Yes Sir, the young man sent, executing a nearly perfect about face as he turned to go.

Bester turned back to the view screen and frowned at Lyta Alexander's prone form. "Wait a moment Mr. Arlett."

"Sir?" the telepath asked, following Besters lead and speaking aloud.

"Have a sleeper personality implanted in Miss Winters first. Babylon 5 has turned out to be a much more... interesting... place than we first suspected. If Miss Winters does stumble across something interesting it would be so much more efficient to extract information from a willing mind."


	2. Mind War revisted

A re-write of the Mind War episode, mostly directly from the show but with a slight twist. I mean, didn't you ever wonder how Bester and Kelly _knew_ when IronHeart was leaving with Sinclair to make that dramatic entrance? And as I said in the summery, why didn't IronHeart sense Talia's sleeper?

"We were lovers. He was everything to me--the perfect model of what it meant to be in the Corps. Do you know what its like when Telepaths make love, Commander? You drop every defense, and it's all mirrors.... It's a feeling so profound it makes you hurt. It's the only moment in a telepath's life when you no longer hear the voices. He came to say goodbye, Commander. He came to say goodbye." Her voice broke, tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

"Alright," Commander Sinclair submitted, making a decision that went contrary to his common sense. He wondered if it was just his irrational dislike of that slimy worm Bester that was making him flaunt regulations. Yet something deeper pulled him, and he had to know for sure if IronHeart was guilty or innocent. "I'll meet with him."

They were silent the rest of the way to IronHeart's quarters. Talia lost in her memories and fears for IronHeart. The Commander, trailed silently after her, caught up in his own thoughts as well. Yet it was his powerful presents, striding half a step behind her, that made the station inhabitants turn to look as they passed but cleared the crowds out of their way; until the reached the abandoned corridors near where IronHeart's dwelled. Without pause or fear, Talia walked up to Jason's shifting mind barrier and called out to him with voice and mind. "Jason, can you here me? Please, Jason, let us in." The barrier dropped at her touch and as she and the Commander walked through it sprang back up behind them. Jeff turned to look at the barrier for a moment. Garibaldi would never forgive him for taking these kinds of risks, but now that he was in action a feeling of Purpose drew him forward.

Jason sat on the floor of his quarters, his head in his heads. Talia gave a wordless cry when she saw him and rushed to his side. "No," Jason rasped holding up a hand to stop her, fearful that the power contained within him would destroy her if she touched him. "Hello Commander."

"IronHeart." Sinclair inclined his head.

"I mean no harm Commander," IronHeart said in response to Sinclair's thoughts. He rushed to explain, as a dying man would, feeling his time grow short. "The Psi-Corps are dedicated to one thing, Commander: control.... Only one in a thousand humans is born telepathic, and only one in hundreds of telepaths is has telekinetic abilities, and only a fraction of those are stable. They wanted... to create a stable telekinetic. Can you imagine the good that could be done with it? A Telekinetic shield protecting workers in zero gravity.... But they didn't want that," the pain in IronHeart's voice echoed through Sinclair and Talia's minds. "They wanted things smaller and smaller. A telepath that could pinch close an artery with a thought... the life fades and then... the telepath withdraws.... An assassin without mark or trace.... But there is something even more powerful--something they didn't even know existed until I crossed the line. Not mind over matter, mind over energy.... I look at you, commander, and I see not a man, but a galaxy of subatomic particles which I can ... rearrange with a casual thought. I've gone farther than anyone was ever meant to go; we're not ready for this kind of power. I need to leave here... go someplace safe... where I can finish Becoming."

Talia stood mutely to the side, a second mind watching out of her eyes as IronHeart agued with the Commander. At last Sinclair agreed.

"Susan," Sinclair said into is link.

"Go ahead Commander."

"Have the corridors between Blue Sector and IronHeart's ship cleared."

"Yes Sir."

As Talia and Sinclair helped IronHeart out of his sealed lair, the Sleeper reached out to the Psi Cops. He's coming out, going to his ship.

We'll intercept him at the Zocalo. Kelsey sent back.

He's ours now, Bester thought to his partner.

Don't get cocky She replied.

Together Bester and Kelsey walked down the stair, launching a joint attack on IronHeart's mind. They never had a chance, but they almost took the entire station with them.

Outside the station, in his stolen shuttle, IronHeart gave himself over to the shudders of the transformation. Wave over wave of power broke over him, converting his molecules back into energy and consuming the shuttle in a flash of light. And then it was over. I have Become, He thought in wonder. He could feel the quarter of a million minds on the station and touch each one. The thirteen caretakers of the Great Machine on the planet below him. And more. Farther and Farther, millions upon millions of minds. And he saw the path the First Ones had walked before him, beyond the rim. Good bye Commander, we will meet again in a million years. IronHeart then turned to Talia feeling her love reaching out to him and seeing the serpent that lay coiled in her mind, beyond her awareness. Talia, he sent. I give you a gift in the memory of love. The only gift I have to give.


	3. Aye, there's the rub

---At the very end of Divided Loyalties.---

Talia paused outside of the Captain's office.

"Go to hell," Commander Ivanova's voice snarled, muffled through the door.

Talia took a deep breath and entered. It was tempting to walk away, but it sounded like Susan needed a friend or a distraction. Talia would have never imaged Ivanova would speak like that to the Captain.

Her eyes widened as she saw the entire senior staff scattered around the room, their attention focused on a woman with short red hair. Could it possibly be Lyta Alexander? That was impossible; she was on the run from the Corps! How could she have possibly gotten here?

Nevertheless, Talia continued into the room and said with determined cheerfulness "Ah Captain, I've been looking for you..."

Suddenly Lyta's mind skittered through her defenses and shouted a word into her mind. Caught unprepared Talia grabbed Garibaldi's arm for support and shot a wounded look at Lyta.

Then a dark power rose up from the depth of Talia's mind and seized control of her mind, destroying Talia synapse by synapse until Talia found herself shoved back into that secret box Ironheart had implanted in her mind with the telekinetic power. She watched in horror as the invading mind grabbed Garibaldi's gun and tried to shoot Lyta.

"Get her out of here!" Sheridan shouted.

"You blew my cover! You're dead! Do you hear me? You're dead! The Corps is mother, the Corps is father! You're dead, Lyta Alexander! We'll find you! The Corps will find you!" Talia heard herself shout as Garibaldi dragged her struggling body out of the door.

While the entity in Talia's body struggled, Talia focused on the shocked Commander's eyes. Susan! Talia tried to scream, but she was trapped in that box that was also her salvation. Then the door cut off those pale blue eyes.

later...

Talia was helpless in her own body, forced to watch as the Sleeper puttered around her quarters purchasing new clothing and packing the few things of Talia's that the Sleeper felt was worth keeping. It was odd, her eyes focusing on strange things, leaving the object _Talia_ had been looking at fuzzy and out of focus. She could feel the sickening emotions and thoughts of the creature as it threw away the vase Talia's uncle had sent to her. What would happen to him now that the Sleeper knew about him and his connections with the Mars Resistance?

The door chimed and her body turned to face it. "Enter," the Sleeper called.

Susan stood in the doorway looking like she didn't know why she was there. "I had to see you before you left. I wanted you to know that I don't blame you ...and I hope that there is still some, small, part of you left that can hear me?"

Talia wanted to reach out to her, I'm here! .

But the Sleeper closed the distance between her and Susan and laughed. "Poor Susan Ivanova, my_ good and dear friend_. The Talia you knew is quite dead.

"You believed everything she told you, didn't you? Everything I whispered to her as she slept. What to say, what to do, to bring her closer to you... and what you knew."

Talia watched helplessly as the hope died in Susan's eyes.

Susan stepped back from Talia's body. "Your right," She said, speaking directly to the Sleeper for the first time. "The Talia I knew is dead." She left without a backward glance.

Talia shrieked with silent grief in her prison as the Sleeper, oblivious and chuckling with malicious satisfaction, finished packing.


	4. Black Box

Author's Note: I'm now thinking that I'm going to follow seasons 3-4 from Talia's POV rather than skipping to the end of season four. You can let me know if you have any serious objections to seeing what Talia was doing during the Shadow War, but I'm going to do it anyway.

Thanks for the review folks! Now on with the story:

The Sleeper walked disdainfully between two security guards through the docking bay. Mr. Garibaldi had placed her under 'protective custody' because there was nothing he could do officially; officially she was still Talia Winters. Talia hadn't seen him or any of the other command staff since the Sleeper had taken control of her body, aside from Susan's brief and painful visit. Talia was grateful for their absence; she didn't want this alter ego rummaging around in the minds of her friends. Still, when the turbolift doors had opened she had truly expected to see Garibaldi standing there. "Its like he _knows_," she had once complained. Now she missed him as her body had stepped inside without her direction.

A Psi Cop met them at the gate. She wore the traditional imposing black uniform, although she did not need the extra height the heels of the boots provided.

"Miss Winters," She said, her mind completely closed to the Sleeper's tentative touch. "Please come with me."

She turned a walked briskly away, leaving the Sleeper to follow. As the Sleeper hurried after her, the guards remained at the gate. Talia felt a trill of trepidation as her body stepped onto the ship and she came face to face with Bester.

"Ah, Miss Winters. How good to see you again." He smiled broadly. "Please sit down, this won't take long."

The Sleeper obediently sat. Talia drew herself fearfully into the tiny back corner of her prison as she saw what they intended to do. She also felt the Sleeper's moment of brief anxiety as well. Then it started.

Bester and the woman were ruthless with their scan, searching every layer of the Sleeper's mind, oblivious to the agony it caused her. Remarkably their minds slide right past the box, unaware that it was even there. But they examined everything. Talia found herself swept up in memory after memory.

–She was sitting on a pale grey carpet in her quarts, sipping a cup of tea and mulling over how to get Lt. Commander Ivanova to talk to her. It was only two day after she arrived on B5.­-

-An image of daffy duck she had picked up from Garibaldi; his second favorite thing in the universe.-

-A shocking cold feel as if she had walked through a ghost. And as she fainted there was the after image of a dark spidery nightmare.-

-Kosh's iris swirling close and the faint tinkling sound of chimes.-

-She was sitting across for the slaver Tarkis (a pale alien with dark hair but dressed in gaudy red cloths) under the guise of monitoring negotiations be between him a G'Kar. She felt her own satisfaction as she plucked the location of Adira Tyree from his mind.-

-Iron Heart's dark eyes gazing into hers under the Utopia Planitia on Mars. His gloved hand capturing hers.-

-Abby's face's oval face, framed by her think red hair. Not as Talia remembered her from her love and care at the during Talia's first year at the Core, but the more recent image of her Talia had taken when she scanned Able Horn. The face with the word deceased flashing under it. Would Talia become a similar mystery covered up by the Core?-

-Her bare hand brushing over the empty sheets next to her, still warm.-

Both Talia and the Sleeper breathed a sigh of relief as the Psi Cops withdrew their minds.

Shaking her thoughts clear of the flurry of images Talia found she could 'see' the 'bruised' areas of the Sleeper's mind as the Sleeper dropped Talia's head into her hands. As the Sleeper struggled against her internal pain, Talia listened to what Bester and the other Psi Cop were discussing.

"Interesting," Bester mused. "Sheridan is defiantly involved in something. We will need to keep a closer eye on him."

"Still, we barely learned anything useful. This was a waste of a sleeper. She didn't even manage to take out that rouge telepath that exposed her. Now we are going to have to send someone to track her down."

What? Talia thought to herself. What about the Underground Railroad? What about IronHeart's gift? You now have a stable telekinetic completely under your control!

"Lyta Alexander no longer knows anything damaging about us now that she's exposed Talia," Bester was saying. "We can leave hunting her to the Blood Hounds' discretion."

"As you wish," the woman deferred. "Do you want to send another commercial telepath to Babylon 5?"

"No, they'll be looking out for that now. Have the assignment option posted on public channels. Anyone who wants it can take it."

"I don't think there will be any who will want it. Commercial telepaths are in high demand as it is and Babylon 5 is not the safest place to live."

As the two Psi Cops continued chatting, Talia shut herself off from her hostaged body's senses. Against all reason it seemed that the Psi Cops were still unaware of many things their deep scan should have revealed. But they had glided right past the box she had hidden in during their scan of the Sleeper. IronHeart's gift was too well shielded! Neither the Sleeper nor the Psi Cops were able to sense it, Talia's enhanced Psi abilities, or Talia.... And Talia had been using those gifts during the Underground Railroad incident to create an illusion for Bester, so the illusion would have fooled the Sleeper as well. The Sleeper, of course, was only a P-6 or P-7, just higher than Talia had officially been. With some amusement, Talia realized that she was actually the most powerful telepath in the room, even though she was trapped inside of her own body.

Exhaustion followed the relief; for although Talia no longer had a body, her mind still required rest. It was strange though, to drift off in that dark box knowing that her body was still moving, doing things...


	5. Mars

Author's Note: Sorry this one is later than the others. I'm going to try to update every weekend, meaning sometime between Friday and Sunday night. Although I'm no sure about next weekend, I'm going on vacation (yay!) but that means I need to get ALL my work done so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. Thank you Shorty51 and Harry2 for your reviews, although, Harry2, you should be expecting a few more twists in the story.

The Mars of Greek legend was a bloodthirsty deity who used mortals to wage his wars as a child might play with toys.

The ever shifting orange-red dust gleamed in the sun light. Everything looked brighter and harsher here, in the sunlight unfiltered by atmosphere. After the computer controlled lighting of Babylon 5 Talia's eyes had watered upon seeing the martin sunrise. The nights were the same though, darkness so intense that the stars seemed comprised of rainbows of color. Talia lived at night, if only for a few hours. For now the daylight belonged to the Sleeper.

"So, what do you think?" Bester asked as they watched Frederick Lantz and Mr. Welles' shuttle take off for Babylon 5. The gleaming square box with wings, white exhaust columns trailing immediately behind it, quickly rose to be lost in the star specked space.

"President Clark is grabbing for more power, attempting to bring all aspects of Earth further under his control. Exactly as we predicted."

"At the risk of sounding old fashion 'it was all elementary my dear Talia.' Men like Clark are surprisingly easy to predict and control. His sort would gladly sell their soul for power."

"But he could be a danger too, if he ever found out what we were planning."

"He won't turn against us," Bester smiled. "We're the only ones keeping him in power, even after this new 'Nightwatch' gets started. There is nothing that can undermine our hold on him and on Earth-Gov."

"Then you are not worried about..."

"No, our people are watching; and it's probably all rumors anyway."

"You didn't see what She saw, in that corridor."

"Trust me.... Besides, even if Clark did somehow get out of our control he and his bully boys could not hope to stand against us. They're only Normals, after all."

The Sleeper nodded in reluctant assent, keeping her doubts to herself.

Cautiously, Talia gently used her telekinetic ability to force a tiny link to form between the synapses in the wiring of her physical prison and the Sleeper's subconscious. It had taken Talia days to master using her telekinetic gift with such precision and the only thing she could use it for was to reach the Sleeper's mind. Someday, though, she would be able to reach farther. Straining to hold the link in place, Talia sent a tendril of thought gliding along the Sleeper's mental pathways. Wait, keep your own watch. When he runs into Them you can be there. 

He is the key to my power in the Core . The Sleeper added to what she though was her own train of thought. Watch and wait until the time is right . If there was anything she had practice at in her short existence, it was watching, waiting, and scheming in the shadows.

Talia drew back the link as carefully as she had put it in place. Past experience had taught her that it would 'snap' back like a rubber band if she just let it 'go', leaving her in metal agony for hours. It wasn't quite right, manipulating the Sleeper like that; it always left her wishing she had her body back so she could take a bath. Yet, she had her friends to protect.

Bester gestured for her to precede him into the complex, a mockery of gallantry. No part of him was visible under the atmosphere suits and masks they had to wear outside of the oxygenated domes but the sight of him.... Talia also had revenge to extract if she found the means. But not yet, she needed him as much as the Sleeper did. Still, if she had control of her body... He was the one who had put her here.


	6. I sortof just wanted to talk to you

Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter and letting me get in some vacation time! Oh, for those of you who don't remember, Alisa Belden is the teep Talia and Susan discovered and fought over during Legacies, Season One (the episode with Neroon's debut and the missing body). She eventually decided to go to Minbar rather than join Psi Core or 'work' for the Narns. By the way, it is three in the morning. Why am I awake?

They hung their masks and environmental gear in the entrance room before proceeding into the complex itself.

"It late," Bester said without preempt. "You should return to your rooms and get some sleep; we have an early day tomorrow."

The Sleeper nodded and walked away. Goodbyes weren't really necessary when the respective parties could hear each other's surface thoughts/emotions. That was a curtsey at which Talia had been surprised: Bester leaving his mind open, even if it was only slightly, to the Sleeper when he could have easily blocked her out. Not that he had anything to fear from the Sleeper who was, after all, programmed with blind loyalty not only to the Core, but to Bester personally.

Her quarts on Mars were plain, as the Sleeper had spared next to no time to bother with decorations. However, it was obvious that the Sleeper had developed a preference for reds (and occasional grays to stop the bright color from becoming too overpowering). Surprising that they had taken the time to give the Sleeper favorite colors separate from Talia's own.

The Sleeper spent a few moments going over the papers on her desk before reaching hesitantly for the com system. Her hand paused, then, decisively, she keyed in her access code.

"Computer, I'd like to make a call—no several calls; use Psi Core channel Alpha Phi Omega, rotate standard encryption codes."

"Proceed."

"13, this is Bester's personal aid, Talia Winters. I have an assignment for you..."

The Sleeper was still battling slightly guilty feeling as she fell asleep, but she was doing it for the good of the Core. The Core was Mother, the Core was Father.

...The Core should go to court for child abuse, Talia though resentfully to the Sleeper's parting conscience thoughts. Blocking the Sleeper's dreams from her awareness, Talia carefully formed the bridge between her box and the Sleeper's mind. Once the bridge was formed, Talia again sent out a tendril of thought, but instead of whispering suggestions to the Sleeper, Talia used the line to tap into her senses. Talia sat up slowly and blinked her eyes carefully, savoring having this brief control over her body, however tenuous that control was. She didn't have much time; this was taking a great deal of mental energy.

Talia walked over to the comm. system the Sleeper had been using and turned it back on.

"Computer, call Alisa Belden on Minbar, use prior secure settings."

"Hello?" The image of a young woman with black hair, longer than when Talia had seen her last, blinked at Talia in surprise. She was wearing Minbari style dress, which seemed to suit her. Her only adornment was a pin comprised of a green-blue gem with a sliver figure on either side. There was a new maturity in her face as well.

"Alisa, it's Talia Winters. Sort-of. Listen, I need help and I didn't know who else to call."

"Talia! What's wrong? You're not still mad at me about the Core are you?" All of a sudden the child looked so venerable.

Talia raised a one of her bare hands to finger the place were the Psi Core badge was normally pinned. "Stay away from the Core," Talia said urgently. Without realizing it, Talia began to cry. "Oh g-d! They could have done to you what they did to me!"

"What happened to you Talia?" Alisa whispered.

Talia's throat closed, she was putting the child in danger. "I'm sorry Alisa, I shouldn't have called. You can't trust me, she knows about you. I was selfish; I didn't want to face this alone. Don't tell Susan."

Talia cut off the com link and manage to guide her body back into bed despite the blur her tears had turned to room into.


	7. Oh No!

Author's Note: I think I was a little melodramatic in the last chapter, but I was trying to portray how close to the edge Talia really is (even though she is fooling herself into thinking she is dealing). I might revise it once I get a couple more chapters out so I can see the whole arc clearly. You'll just have to trust me for now. Sorry this is so short, but I had forgotten about this every weekend deadline (it's a good thing I have it though) and even though I'd love to keep writing, my roommate will kill me. Ah, well college is still fun. Happy Halloween!

"Good morning Miss Winters," Bester said. They had been meeting every morning at 9:07 at the confidential, but official, Psi Core facility on Mars for daily briefings before each adjourned for their separate works. The meeting where at such an odd time because Bester dropped his daughter off at school everyday. Talia had met the girl when she had been invited to join Bester for a family dinner. It had been odd to see this side of Bester; not when he was with his wife – there was no more love between them then Talia had felt for Mat Stoner. However, Bester truly cared for his daughter, even though despite all genetic probability Chelsey was only a P-2; barely telepathic. The whole dinner had been a semi-realistic affair, although, for once, Talia was glad that the Sleeper had to suffer through it, rather than her.

"Good morning Sir," the Sleeper said silkily. Despite having the same vocal cords, her voice sounded completely different than Talia's.

He smiled. "I've just had some interesting news."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow.

"It seems a friend of yours just arrived on Mars, a Rough telepath, Alisa Belden."

Talia hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation until she heard that name. Oh No! no! no! no! This was her fault, the call. Dammit Alisa I told you to stay away. 

"Maybe she's reconsidered her decision not to join the Core."

"Doubtful, but we should extend her an invitation anyway."


	8. In the middle of the night

Author's Note: I am back, and am very sorry for my long absents. I've been suffering from a severe illness called writers block. Also the 'lack of time' bug has gotten worse as exams get closer, but as I'm trapped in the airport of the next couple of hours I find myself with a short reprieve. Oh, I finally realized that the >> which contain thoughts being telepathically sent went uploading, I think I've fixed the problem.

The sleeper sat quietly, waiting for Mr. Bester to report in. Talia would have been pacing and at least running her fingers in a rhythm-less pounding; if she had control of her vocal cords she might even be screaming in frustration and grief now.

Please don't get her. Talia chanted to her herself, repeating the phrase over and over in her mind. Oh, Alisa. My fault.

>Ms Winters?>

>Yes Sir?> The Sleeper replied, instantly attentive.

>Ms Belden is in our control.> Talia felt her heart stop. >Please arrange for a shuttle to take us to base 5 and have medical personal standing by; Mr. Arlett received cranial injuries and probably has several broken ribs.>

Talia paid close attention as the Sleeper efficiently arranged a temporary holding cell for Alisa. Her next actions weren't much of a choice for her. Who wants to live forever anyway?

>Sir?> The Sleeper sent as she checked over her instructions one more time; her eyes unknowingly skipping the sixth line.

>Go ahead.>

>Everything is arranged; the shuttle should be there in fifteen minutes.>

Talia let the Sleeper handle the conversation with Bester without interference when she met him at base 6. Hours flew by in a haze of worry and fear until the Sleeper finally finished a final piece of pointless paperwork and went to sleep.

With shaking fingers Talia quickly changed out of the silky nightgown and dressed in the Sleeper's most mobile business outfit; a gray pants suit with green triangular styling. It clung to her form far better than anything Talia ever bought for herself. She pulled on matching grey gloves and pinned the Psi Core badge prominently on her chest. Her hair she took the time to put up in a respectable bun. Quickly, Talia strapped a PPG to her side hoping it wouldn't look too strange. Finally Talia took a deep breath and erected the strongest shields she could. Stronger than the ones she has used to block Bester during the Underground Railroad incident.

As Talia walked through the corridors she found it surprisingly easy to keep her face neutral; now, it took effort to remember to direct her muscles to move.

Taking a deep breath Talia keyed in her illegal entry code. The door slide open and Talia stepped into the main security office.

>Talia Winters, Personal Aid of Psi Cop Alfred Bester. I'm here to transfer prisoner 743JK to rehabilitation facility 4.> Talia projected to the guards. >Authorization code 'Winkin Blinkin and Nod.'>

>Code confirmed Miss Winters, please follow me.>

Talia nodded, refortifying her inner shields as the guards probed the Sleepers loyal thoughts.

She followed them down another grey, plain hallway lined with doors. Except behind these doors she knew people were being held, tortured, their souls killed piece by piece until they died or went mad.

They stopped in front of one of the doors, the shorter guard keyed a code into the pad and lend over for a retina scan. The door opened. The cell was empty.


	9. middle of the night continued

The guard blinked. For an instant it had looked like the cell was empty. He stared at the huddled mass of dark in the corner for a moment, the remembered himself and step aside to allow Ms. Winters entry. The woman strode passed him, her vibrantly tan face twisted into an icy look of disgust as she looked at the blip. Facing the hallway, the guard heard the snap of cuffs and seconds later they exited the cell. The blond telepath walked imperiously behind the wretched form that stumbled in front of her. If the guard's thoughts strayed onto a momentary kinky tangent he kept those thoughts firmly behind blocks and prayed that Ms. Winters did not notice.

Talia staggered and leaned against the cool wall as soon as she got out of sight, dropping the telepathic projection. Taking one shuddering breath after another she tried to pull herself together, if someone happened along the currently empty corridor they couldn't see her like this. When the door to the empty cell had opened Talia had only had a brief moment to react, projecting an image of Alisa for the guard. If the girl had somehow escaped, rather than having been spirited away by another section of the Core, her disappearance would not be looked into. If she had escaped.

Standing up strait, Talia forced herself to walk, one foot in front of the other down the hall. It didn't matter where she was going, she just had to move, look normal. It had all seemed so simple, break Alisa out and send her back to Minbar; Dangerous but simple. Now. Talia sighed. Now, she had no idea if Alisa had truly escaped and no way to find out. Even for a telepath of, well, of whatever ability Talia had become, finding one telepath who was presumably trying to hide when she was surround by a couple hundred minds was close to impossible. Assuming she was still on the base.

Without realizing it, Talia's feet had taken her to the northwest corridor, pausing in front of one of the two windows the base had. She couldn't see much of the outside, and the stars where much dimmer than they had been on Babylon 5. They did twinkle though.

"It's a nice night, is it not?"

Talia stifled a gasp and turned around with a carefully neutral expression on her face.

"Yes sir, it is."

Bester moved up to stand next to her, peering out into the night. If he had been anyone else she would have asked, with genuine concern and interest, why he wasn't home with his family. As it was, all she could feel was hatred and fear. She could kill him now; all it would take was a thought.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"A little, I thought I would take a look at the stars."

"That's not a bas idea, I-"

He broke off with an odd look on his face as Talia reached out with her mind. His breath came in short gasps. Horrified she let go.

"Sir, are you alright?"

He raised a hand and rubbed his throat. "Yes, I'm…" He looked around, eyes searching for something or someone that might have caused this. "..fine. It's nothing." He dragged his eyes back to her, a note of suspicion creeping into his voice. "You didn't see anything?"

"No, sir."

"Yes…. Well, I should get home. Goodnight Ms Winters, enjoy the stars."

"Thank you, sir."

He turned and walked down the corridor, turning back to stare at her once. She kept her face impassive and returned his stare calmly. Talia closed her eyes when he was finally gone. She could feel the Sleeper beginning to stir, she had to get back.

A flare from shooting star crossed the Martian sky, but Talia's back was already turned. She walked rapidly through the halls to her quarters.

Stepping across the threshold Talia peeled off her gloves, dropping them wearily on the table. She balanced precariously, stepping on the heel of her boot yanking her foot free. She repeated the process with the other shoe and shrugged out her dress, leaving it in a pile on the floor. Let the Sleeper wonder in the morning.

Talia collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes. The red message light blinked on her consol. Falling into old habits, Talia groan and got back up, forgetting that it was for the Sleeper.

"Computer, play message."

"Hey Talia, its Alisa. I'm here on Mars. I had some trouble so I'm in hiding but I need to meet with you. Be at the Little-Green at 2300 hours sharp tomorrow. Don't think of standing me up, I'm not the same person I was when I left and I _will_ find you. In Vaylen's name."

Talia drew a shuddering breath. "Computer, delete message."


	10. because sooner or later it always does

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"We have several new reports on Clark's activities; apparently the Ministry of Peace is planning to purge a number of high-level officials, who would provide significant opposition to his plans, from the Earth government on charges of sedition, immoral conduct, and espionage and replace them with his own people. Full reports await your discretion."

"You still have concerns about Clark." It was not a question but the Sleeper answered anyway.

"Yes Sir, I do."

Bester met her gaze evenly.

"Is there anything else?" He asked finally.

"Yes Sir, one of the Dust dealers has decided to open up operations Babylon 5. Since you have had dealings with their personnel you have been temporarily reassigned to this problem." The Sleeper handed him a data crystal.

"Dust," Bester said, his voice dripping with disgust. "We should remove that from the market completely, it never worked properly. It's dangerous and has yet to create a telepath of significant ability. When do I leave?"

"They want you there by next Wednesday."

"Good, I'll still have time to see Chelsey's play. Book my flight for that Monday."

"Very good, Sir. And Sir, please give my regards to the command staff." The Sleeper smiled maliciously.

"I'll be sure to mention you." Bester promised with an answering smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Dismissed."

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. The Sleeper spent several hours before dinner going over the reports thirteen was sending her about Clark's activities and a hypothetical race called the Shadows.

The Sleeper chose to eat dinner in her quarts that night so Talia had little trouble slipping a sedative into her 'orange' juice. It felt strange to be drugging herself, but Talia had to be sure the Sleeper would be asleep by ten so Talia could make her meeting with Alisa.

There where several other people on the car traveling between the domes, they all took seats far away from her and her gloves and badge. The negative emotions where starting to give her a headache by the time she reached the Little-Green.

The restaurant was dimly lit, a very stylish replica of an ancient earth ballroom. She gave her name and was promptly escorted to a private table at the back of the room, near a small fountain. As they got closer Talia spotted the nearly invisible hooded figure who sat in the chair against the wall, watching an ISN broadcast on the table's Viewer.

"Have a seat," Alisa invited, nodding to Talia's escort who promptly vanished. "Mute," she told the Viewer.

Once Talia was settled, Alisa handed her a champaign glass of a tinged blue liquid. Alisa opened her mouth to say something, but the viewer's sound suddenly turned back on, as did every viewer in the room.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news: Evidence has been revealed that then Vice-President Clark might have been behind the death of President Santiago."

Gasps went up from everyone in the room, except the dark haired woman sitting across from Talia. The image cut away from the ISN reporter to an image of EarthForce 1 exploding. The image froze, and a new one appeared, drenched in static. It was of Vice-President Clark, sitting at a desk.

"I have wanted Santiago dead for so long," he says. "I wasn't sure we could really pull it off. You're sure it's done?"

Another voice, a deep male voice, responded. "EarthForce 1 will never return from Io. The power is now yours, Clark. Mr…. President."


	11. truth

Across Earth, Mars, Proxima 3, and dozens of other Earth Alliance colonies and stations pantomime broke out following the end of ISN's latest broadcast. Millions of faces turned to blankly ask their neighbors if it was true, if it could really be real. Only a handful of humans knew better than doubt the broadcast's authenticity; of those some reacted with fear and anger, some with relief and hope. The woman with dark hair sitting at the back table, half concealed in shadows, was a member of this elite. In the chaos of confused voices all she said was: "Well, finally."

The blond woman across from her lifted her face; her illusions, hopes had already been stripped from her.

"Its true isn't it?"

"Yes."

Talia had no reason to have expected an answer to her question from the woman before her, but she did not doubt the veracity of the response she was granted. Whoever Alisa had become, Talia recognized the girl knew far more, was far more, than all of those around them.

"Let's get out of here," Alisa said. "Someplace a little more private. How long can you stay out before you'll be missed?"

"Early morning; 0300 or four at the latest."

Alisa offered Talia her arm as if they where merely a couple on a date. Talia's fingers bunched the dark fabric as she gripped Alisa's arm. The two figures, light and dark, slipped out into the streets.

"Stay close," Alisa warned as she guided their walk into dark alleyways away from prying eyes. She disengaged their arms, keeping one hand in Talia's glove and fingering a small metal cylinder with the other.

Alisa drew Talia back against the edge of the alleyway, their backs gliding against the wall as they moved forward.

"In here," Alisa said, prying open a maintenance hatch with some effort.


	12. truth continued

Talia stared at her gloved hands and took a deep breath and then exhaled softly. Slowly she raised her gaze from the floor to meet the dark brown eyes whose regard weighted heavily upon her. Unused to actually feeling physical sensations anymore the air smelled incredibly stale and the box she perched on was rough and uncomfortable. Alisa showed no sign of discomfort, but she broke the silence first.

"A few months after I arrived on Minbar I was met a Minbari named Rathenn who offered me a place in the Anlashok. The Anlashok watch the boarders of known space among other things. I can't tell you any more than that. Apparently Delenn had recommended me when she learned they had decided to accept humans into their ranks. It's like what I was searching for, a purpose. When I received your call I convinced them to let me check it out, but I'm not here alone. Whatever trouble you're in Talia, we can help."

"Is that how you escaped?" Talia asked without thinking.

"Yes. You knew about that?" Talia noticed the subtle shift in Alisa's body language, although not even a hint of suspicion was visible in her voice.

"Yes, I- god Alisa, I don't even know where to start. Even after the Underground Railroad, Ironheart, I didn't think the Core would do something like this. I didn't even think they could." Talia's voice throaty voice practically throbbed from held back sobs as she spoke. "I was so naïve," She laughed bitterly. "But I guess the last few weeks have cured me of that.

"Before I came to Babylon 5 another Telepath, Lyta Alexander, was assigned there. A few days after her arrival, the Vorlon Ambassador Kosh was attacked and rendered unconscious. In an effort to save his life she scanned him. She was the only human to have ever been inside a Vorlon's mind. Psi Core recalled her immediately, questioned her, tortured her, to try and find what she saw. Even Bester couldn't get past her blocks. To prevent her replacement from keeping information from them, incase she, I, stumbled into another Vorlon's mind they- they…. I can't even remember it actually happening even now that I know it did, the blocks are that good. But they took me and they created a place in the back of my mind and using drugs and deep scans and pieces of my own personality they implanted a second personality. One that was loyal to them alone. She could see everything I saw, took me over when I was asleep, a perfect spy.

"Until Ironheart. He was a subject of Psi Core's experimentation as well. They made him stronger, so much stronger. He was becoming."

"Becoming what?"

"I don't know. It was like a being of pure light, energy. He reached out a touched my mind I could feel… everything. He…. I can't explain it. Give me your hands."

Talia peeled off her black gloves and extended her naked palms to Alisa. Gingerly Alisa placed her hands on top of Talia's. When Talia felt Alisa gently lower her shields she shard the memory in a Telepathic projection. Behind her fluttering eyelids, Alisa reviewed the incident as Talia had experienced it. Ironheart's ship exploding in front of the jumpgate. Seen him, felt him, as he stood before the station a glowing shape. Experienced the rush of Ironheart's gift and the emotions so overwhelming it had caused Talia to faint.

"What did he give you?" Alisa asked, stunned.

"I wasn't sure at first, but," Talia hesitated, speaking carefully. "I. I'm stronger than I used to be, strong enough to keep a Psi Cop out of my mind; at least a P-13. I have Teek abilities that I can use even when She's in full control of me."

"She? As in the Sleeper? She has control?"

Talia bowed her head trying to ignore Alisa's horrified gasp. "Yes. Sometimes." Talia continued to force the words out past the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Lyta returned to Babylon 5. She must have found out about the Sleeper program. She sent the password into my mind that should have destroyed my personality completely, allowing the Sleeper to have total control. That's what everyone thinks happened, but Ironheart had also created a…. It's almost like a box in the back of my mind; a place where I can hide while she's awake." Talia gestured helplessly with her hands as she described her predicament. "I was trapped there for a while, but I've learned how to use my telekinetic abilities to take back control while she's asleep."

Alisa reached out and dragged Talia into a hug. "We'll fix this Talia. We will find a way to get your body back, but I don't think it can be done right away. And there's going to be a price. Will you help us too?"


	13. anwser to truth

Author's Note: I just wanted to apologize for missing so many posts over the winter. Bad writer. I'm back now, and hopefully I'll be posting weekly again (as class work allows).

Talia pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"What would you want me to do?"

"Watch, listen. Maybe more."

"Alisa, I know I don't have a choice, but I can't just agree to something like that. I trust you, but you're asking me to betray more than just the Psi Core. I _can't_, you have to understand that."

"I'm **not** asking you to. Talia, I'll have to contact the Entil'za before I can give you any solid information. But we are trying to protect Earth, there is more going on then you think. When can we meet again?"

"I can only take over when She's asleep."

"I'll meet you three nights from now then. The Moirae at 0100 hours?"

"The Moirae?" Talia looked up surprised; a genuine smile briefly touching her lips for the first time since the Sleeper had taken over.

"You know it?"

"Not really, it's just that Susan stayed in one on Io."

"Wait, I think I remember hearing about that. Didn't she end up throwing a telepath out of a third story window?"

"There was a pool."

"You think she knew that?"

Talia's slight smiled returned. "No. But she had reason."

Alisa let the statement pass. The humor faded out of her eyes as she leaned toward Talia and placed her hand comfortingly on Talia's knee. "Talia," She asked gently. "Why didn't you want Susan to know that you're… um still alive?"

_The Talia I knew is dead_. "Because I might not be alive. Not really. Alisa, I'm trapped inside my own head and there no reason to believe there's anyway to fix this."

"Talia we're going to find a way-"

"When? Months? Years? I can't put her through that. And I have to protect her. If she found out- And the Sleeper's in control almost all the time- If the Sleeper or the Psi Core. No. No." Talia took a deep breath. She hated losing control of herself like that, but lately efforts, when they where her own, at calm exterior had been transparent at best. "Alisa please, don't tell Susan."

Alisa listened as Talia repeated the plea she had made in message and reluctantly nodded her agreement. "She won't find out unless you tell her yourself, I give my word. And you know how the Minbari treat such things." Looking like the overly curious girl she had been when Susan and Talia had found her Alisa opened her mouth as if to ask something and closed it again.

"What?" Talia asked.

"Susan? You two didn't seem very friendly when you guys where trying to help me get used to my gift. My blocks where, you know, nonexistent back then and the way you guys where radiating hostility…."

"We," Talia paused trying to think of what to say. _'I'm in the middle of fifteen things all of them annoying.' 'Perhaps tomorrow we can start on better terms?' 'Me? I'll have you know I have been nothing but considerate and understanding. All you had to do was admit that you were wrong and I was right…' 'You don't offend me, _that_ does.'_ "I love her."


End file.
